Les Chroniques d'une Histoire Oubliée
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Les bandes de Sanzo et de Kogaïji se réveillent dans un endroit mystérieux, bien différent de tout ce qu'ils ont connus jusqu'ici... un monde ou il y a des voitures modernes, des téléphones portables, des universités...etc, et surtout, rempli de gens qu'ils connaissent déjà...! Comment ont-ils pu atterrir ici et surtout pourquoi ? Ca, c'est à vous de la découvrir ! ;D
1. Prologue

**Titre : Les Chroniques d'une Histoire Oubliée.**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan/La-Belle-Sanzo-Ikko (mon pseudo, sur skyblog)**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : ?**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Kazuya Minekura-sensei. Seule cette fanfiction m'appartient.**

* * *

**Les Chroniques d'une Histoire oubliée.**

* * *

_**« Vous savez, il y a des jours comme ça ou il vaut mieux rester chez sois...**_

_**Et si l'on n'a pas de chez sois alors le mieux, c'est de rester là ou nous sommes...**_

_**Pour le meilleur... comme pour le pire... **_

_**Je vous laisse apprécier cette lecture silencieuse.**_

_**Cordialement. »**_

_**(Linkless-Rena-chan/La-Belle-Sanzo-Ikko)**_

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

_Jadis, quatre jeunes-gens furent désignés par les dieux afin sauver Tôgenkyo, un monde aussi féerique que fantastique..._

_Ce monde merveilleux était peuplé de deux espèces dominantes : les yokaïs d'un côté, les humains de l'autre..._

_Observés par les dieux divins, ces deux grandes espèces avaient finies par trouver un équilibre respectable..._

_Mais hélas, un grand malheur finit par s'abattre sur eux :_

_Quelqu'un chercha désespérément à ressusciter Gyumao, un yokaï aussi féroce que cruel, vaincu cinq-cent ans plus tôt par le prince des dieux guerriers Nataku._

_Dès lors, les yokaïs devinrent des monstres sans pitié, attaquant les humains comme bon leurs semblent et ce, sans aucune once de pitié ou bien même de distinction..._

_C'est pris de pitié pour les humains, que les dieux décidèrent d'appeler ces vaillants héros, afin de sauver le monde de ces forces maléfiques !_

* * *

« Saaaaaaanzooooo... ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Non mais tu vas te taire à la fin ?! On est presque arrivé !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui.

-Super !

-Non mais quel con de singe, je vous jure...

-D'après ma carte, le prochain village n'est plus qu'à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'ici...

-Quinze kilomètres ! Mais c'est encore loin ! J'ai faim moi !

-Calmes-toi Goku ! De toute façon Hakkaï ne sait pas lire une carte...

-Je te demande pardon ? Tu disais Gojyo ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Par pitié, arrête de me regarder comme ça, cela deviens vraiment flippant à la longue...

-Kyu ~ »

* * *

_Leurs mission ?_

* * *

« Eh ! Rends-moi tout de suite mon sandwich, sale kappa !

-Tu peux toujours rêver con de singe ! Il est à moi maintenant !

-C'est le dernier en plus ! Je ne te laisserai pas mettre la main dessus !

-J'ai déjà la main dessus, mais tu peux toujours essayer de me le reprendre, si ça t'amuse ! Ah... Eh ! Lâches tout de suite mon bras !

-T'as qu'à pas essayer de me narguer en le mangeant devant moi !

-VOS GUEULES ! »

* * *

_Partir vers l'ouest, afin d'empêcher la résurrection de Gyûmao et ainsi, rétablir l'ordre de ce monde !_

* * *

« Sanzo ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! T'as faillit nous tuer !

-Ouh ! Pas la peine de te fatiguer à sortir ton si jolie flingue, Sanzo-sama...

-Ferme-la ou j'te bute !

-On avait compris, merci...

-Kyuu ~ ?

-Oh ! Mais dîtes-moi, ce ne serait pas la bande de Kogaïji là-bas ?

-Merci beaucoup Hakkaï, mais on les avait vu...

-Je le sais Sanzo. Mais j'avais tout simplement envie de le dire.

-... »

* * *

_Mais arriveront-ils finalement à destination... ?_

* * *

« A l'attaque !

-Calmes-toi, con de singe !

-Calmes-toi toi-même, kappa pervers !

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?!

-Kappa pervers !

-Bouclez-la ou je vous bute !

-D'accord !

-Ha ha ha !

-Kyu ~

-Sanzo ! Cette fois-ci, je récupérerai le sutra pour de bon !

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois ! C'est lassant à force tu sais, Kogaïji !

-Ce n'est pas à toi que mon grand-frère parle, mais au chauve ! Espèce de nain de jardin !

-T'es pas plus grande que moi d'abord !

-Ah ! C'est ce qu'on verra !

-Je confirme, tu n'avais pas à répondre à ma place con de singe !

-Mais Sanzo... ! Ne lui donne pas raison !

-Comment allez vous aujourd'hui, Yaone ?

-Oh, mais je porte très bien. Quand est-il de vous Hakkaï ?

-Fort bien, je vous en prie. Mais je crains fort malheureusement que l'heure ne soit pas à la discussion, donc si vous le voulez bien...

-Bien entendu.

-Hé ! Mais je te croyais mort ! Comment ça va depuis le temps « Oni-san » ?

-Aussi bien qu'avant-hier, Gojyo.

-Je vois ça...

-Nous allons en finir aujourd'hui et maintenant, la Sanzo-Ikko !

-C'est ça, cause toujours... mais en attendant, le sutra est toujours en ma possession ! »

* * *

_Leurs voyage vers le Tenjiku s'achèvera t-il un jour ?_

* * *

« HIIIIII ! Mais C'est quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! KYAAHHH !

-Dame Ririn ! Restez derrière-moi !

-Yaone, j'ai peur ! Grand-frère et les autres ont déjà disparus là-dedans !

-AHHHHHHHHH ! »

* * *

_Ca, c'est à vous de le découvrir..._

* * *

Un rayon de lumière lui vint aux yeux... il sortit tout doucement de son long sommeil...

« Mais ou ai-je bien pu encore atterrir ? »

La chambre était rangée, simple, il y avait deux lits, une grande fenêtre, une petite table basse à côté, un grand miroir, une armoire et une commode en bois noires sculptées, ainsi qu'une immense télévision de la même couleur posée dessus.

Genjyo Sanzo écarquilla les yeux en observant cette dernière ! Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grosse ! Et surtout... une plate !

« Drôle d'endroit... mh ? »

Il remarqua finalement la présence de son plus jeune compagnon dans la chambre. Ce dernier était roulé en boule sous les couvertures de l'autre lit...

« Allez, réveilles-toi con de singe ! On n'a pas le temps de roupiller ! » le réveilla le bonze, avec un bon coup de pied bien senti dans le dos !

« Mh... Encore un peu de ramens, s'il-vous-plaît...

-T'es bouché ou quoi ?! Je vais t'en donner moi des ramens, si tu ne te réveilles pas dans moins de cinq secondes... ! Mais ou est donc passé mon flingue... ?! » se demanda t-il à haute-voix, tout en cherchant son pistolet dans les poches arrières de son tout nouveau pyjama noir...

Quand diable, avaient-ils été changé tout les deux ?

Et ou était donc passé Gojyo et Hakkaï ?

« Mh... Sanzo... c'est déjà le matin... ?

-Imbécile ! Ca fait déjà dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller ! Ou sont passé les autres ?! »

Son Goku cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant d'avoir enfin le déclic.

« Je n'en sais rien moi Sanzo ! Je viens tout juste de me réveiller... »

Ni une, ni deux, le blond frappa son compère à l'aide de son éventail de papier. Au moins ça, il ne l'avait pas perdu...

« Il s'est passé quoi hier soir, après notre rencontre avec Kogaïji ?

-Mh... je ne sais pas vraiment... j'ai du oublier...

-Tss... Nous voilà bien avancé... » pesta le moine, tout en sortant une cigarette, venant d'un paquet quelconque, traînant sur la petite table basse, près de la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi je suis habillé en t-shirt large et en short ?

-C'est à toi de me le dire. On a du nous changer pendant notre sommeil...

-Ah bon... ?

-Logique oblige... tiens... »

Sanzo regarda plus attentivement son paquet de cigarette. Il n'en avait jamais vu la marque auparavant alors que pourtant, ces dernières avaient exactement le même goût que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre...

_« Tant mieux »_, se disait-il. Même s'il soupçonnait la contrefaçon d'y être légèrement pour quelque chose...

Mais un autre détail lui frappa soudainement l'esprit peu après... il faillit en lâcher sa cigarette ! Goku... était bel et bien en train de se frotter le front, n'est-ce-pas...?

« Goku...

-Quoi ?

-Ou est passé ta couronne ?

-Hein... ? »

Goku pâlît à vue d'oeil, face à cette constatation. Il se leva en vitesse, pour se regarder dans le miroir...

Il toucha son front... il n'y croyait pas !

« Arrête ça, t'as l'air d'un idiot !

-Mais... comment... ?! On me l'aurait retiré pendant que je dormais ?!

-C'est possible... mais cet endroit n'est pas normal de toute façon...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Mh... non, mais j'ai vraiment très faim là...

-Baka saru !

-Oh ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas partis ? »

Un homme blond d'une cinquantaine d'années venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Goku se retourna pour mieux le regardait, tandis que Sanzo en lâchait sa cigarette !

« J'ai compris... je vais encore devoir vous faire un mot d'excuse... mais ce sera le dernière fois, hein ?

-M... Maître Komyo... ?!

-Tu le connais ?

-Mh ? Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien tout les deux ? »

* * *

_Mais en tout cas, vous ne le découvrirez pas ici malheureusement... ~_

* * *

Sanzo ne lâchait pas des yeux son « pseudo-Maître », qui le regardait en retour avec inquiétude. Goku, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation, les regarda tour à tour.

« Vous êtes le Maître de Sanzo ?! Mais je croyez que vous étiez mort ?!

-Pardon ?! Moi, mort ?! Mais que racontes-tu donc enfin là ?! »

Sanzo baissa les yeux et réfléchît... non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible !

« Maître, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Komyo Sanzo écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à rire sans aucune retenue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de drôle ? » demanda Goku, sans comprendre.

« Dis-moi Koryu, depuis quand appels-tu ton vieux père « Maître » ?

-Quoi ?! » s'alarmèrent Goku et Sanzo, tout en se regardant.

« Koryu, je suis Homei, ton père adoptif, tu t'en souviens ? Quand à toi Goku, je suis ton grand-père adoptif, c'est à dire le père adoptif du grand-frère de Koryu, Konzen, ton propre père adoptif.

Gné ?! »

Et là, Goku imita le poisson rouge (il n'avait absolument rien compris, au passage), tandis que Sanzo restait cloué sur place, face à cette révélation...

Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

« Oh, ce doit-être Kenyu, le voisin d'à côté... je me demande s'il voudra bien vous emmener à l'école... attendez-moi ici, je reviens. Si j'étais vous, je commencerai tout de suite à me changer... quoique... dans votre état actuel, je me demande vraiment si c'est une bonne chose pour vous d'aller en cours aujourd'hui...»

Une fois le plus vielle adulte parti, les deux compagnons de route se regardèrent...

Mais ou avaient-ils donc bien pu atterrir ?!

« Sanzo, j'ai toujours aussi faim...

-C'est bon... on va aller déjeuner...

-Youpi !

-Il se passe des choses vraiment louches ici... »

* * *

_En attendant, découvrons ensemble « Les Chroniques d'une Histoire Oubliée » ... ~_

_Tout en espérant que cela vous plaise ! ~ _

_Alors ? On continue ? ~_

_...Ou pas...?_

* * *

_**à suivre...**_

**Reviews ? XD**


	2. Une étrange rencontre

**Titre : les Chroniques d'une Histoire Oubliée.**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan/La-Belle-Sanzo-Ikko**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : ?**

**Disclaimer : Bla, bla, bla ! Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ni même l'univers de Saiyuki, ils sont tous à Kazuya Minekura. Le scénario de cette fic m'a été un peu inspirée d'un OAV en plusieurs parties de l'anime Higurashi no naku koro ni Rei, mais m'appartient bel et bien, quant à lui.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une étrange rencontre...**

Sanzo était énervé...

« Sanzo ! Dis, dis ! Tu vas le manger ou pas, ton croissant ?!

-Tais-toi ! J'essaie de réfléchir !

-Tu réfléchis à quoi ?!

-A rien ! Mange !

-D'accord, d'accord... »

_« Maître Komyo met beaucoup de temps à discuter devant la porte... ce n'est pas bon signe...serait-ce... réellement un piège... ?!_

_..._

_Bon ok, tâchons de tout reprendre depuis le début ! » _Songea Sanzo, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, l'air franchement agacé.

« Sanzo ?! Tu ne bois pas ton chocolat chaud ?!

-Non mais, tu vas te taire à la fin ! Tiens ! Bois-le mon chocolat chaud, si tu y tiens tant que ça ! » Hurla le bonze en prenant son bol d'une main, d'un geste brusque, manquant à peine de renverser son contenu sur la jolie nappe blanche de son « ex-mentor » Komyo, pour le tendre à son compagnon de route...

Ou dans le cas actuel, son « ex-compagnon de route »... ou plutôt « ex-neveu adoptif », s'il avait bien tout compris à cette histoire de fou... ! Enfin bref, il avait tendu son bol de lait chaud à Son Goku, quoi !

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout deux étaient réellement dans le beau drap... déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal à se servir d'un simple micro-onde et à trouver les bols pour déjeuner, alors que l'appartement du maître de Sanzo était un F3 minuscule...

D'ailleurs, quel était l'intérêt d'installer autant de meuble dans un espace aussi étroit ? Sanzo et Goku ne le comprendront jamais.

Et en plus, à cause du manque de nourriture flagrant qu'il y avait dans le frigo et l'humeur exécrable du blond, à chercher quoi que ce soit, ils ont du prendre leurs petit-déjeuner à la française, c'est à dire avec ce qu'ils ont réussis à trouver dans un simple sachet, de l'un des nombreux placards de la cuisine, contenant, je cite: des « pains au chocolat », des « croissants » et des « chaussons aux pommes ». C'était du moins ce qu'avait lu Sanzo à un Goku aux yeux larmoyants, avec un ton d'indifférence totale.

Certes, ce n'était pas très nourrissant, mais au moins, c'était bon et ils auraient moins le ventre vide... ! Enfin, du moins pour Goku, puisque Sanzo n'avait visiblement pas très faim...

Et puis, cela attiserait également moins la curiosité de Komyo, s'ils prenaient un truc en vrac, plutôt que de chercher de la nourriture illusoire pendant des heures, dans une cuisine-labyrinthe-derniers-cris, alors qu'ils sont censés connaître la maison sur le bout des doigts...

« Oh ! Merci !

-Tch ! Non mais franchement... »

_« Bon, d'accord... primo, on s'est fait attaquer par le groupe de Kogaïji, alors qu'on était en train de franchir une grotte dans le désert..._

_Secondo, une tornade s'est élevée sans crier garde, dans cette même grotte, pour tous nous aspirer... _

_Et enfin Tercio... »_

« C'est trop bon !

-Hm ! »

« _Je me suis réveillé dans ce monde étrange, avec ce con de singe, dans un appartement qui semble appartenir à la copie conforme de mon maître et qui prétend être mon père adoptif, ainsi que le grand-père adoptif de Goku, c'est à dire le fils adoptif de mon vrai, apparemment, grand-frère machin-chose, dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom..._

_Sans doute, parce que je n'ai probablement pas de frère, dans la réalité..._

_C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Ca n'a pas de sens ! On essaie de nous faire une farce ou c'est encore un piège ? Quel peut bien être l'intérêt de nous piéger ici ?!_

_Ou diable, sont passé les deux autres ?! Ou est la bande de Kogaïji ?! Suis-je encore en train de rêver ou bien est-ce encore une illusion, concocté par l'un ennemie de nos ennemie quelconque ?_

_Et puis, c'était quoi cette tornade au juste ?! Certes, Hakkai nous avait déjà parlé du fait que les tempêtes de sables étaient fréquentes dans les déserts paumés du coin, mais de la à..._

… _Non ! Ce n'était décidément pas une tornade ordinaire ! Et puis une tornade, qui se déclenche comme ça, dans une grotte, qui plus est, et en plein combat, no comment !_

_Et puis, Goku n'a plus sa couronne et le vit très bien, pour une raison que j'ignore... »_

« Yo ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, les enfants ? » Salua les deux jeunes-hommes, un homme à la chevelure noire corbeau, en entrant dans le petit salon de Komyo.

Goku le regarda, l'air d'évaluer la situation à adopter, face à un étranger de ce monde, qu'il est, semblerait-il, déjà censé connaître, qui plus est, tandis que Sanzo réagit au quart de tour.

« Toi ! » Hurla t-il soudainement, tout en faisant tomber sa chaise, à la vue du dangereux individu qui venait d'entrer dans le grand salon de l'ex-famille adoptive de Komyo Sanzo.

Il le pointa du doigt méchamment, tout en le fusillant du regard.

_« Ce n'est pas possible... ! »_

Le nouvel arrivant, doté d'un léger sourire (mais bel et bien présent), quelque peu vicieux sur les lèvres et accompagné de sa fidèle cigarette, agita ses bras, en guise de capitulation.

« Du calme, du calme ! Je viens en paix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore, aujourd'hui ?

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! C'est toi, qui est à l'origine de tout ce bordel ?! »

_« Je l'aurais parié ! »_

« P... pardon ? Mais de quoi m'accuses-tu, là ? »

_« Et il joue au con, en plus ! Il ose ! »_

« Chquilui, Chanzo ? Chuleconnais ? (traduction : C'est qui lui, Sanzo? Tu le connais ?) » S'exclama Goku (la bouche plaine), visiblement surpris par le comportement de son compagnon blond, tandis que Komyo entrait également dans la pièce, l'air visiblement choqué par l'attitude de son fils.

Ce dernier venait en outre, d'attraper son ami et voisin, par le colle de sa chemise blanche, prêt à lui enfoncé la tête dans le mur !

« Je te préviens, si tu ne nous renvoie pas chez nous dans... !

-Koryu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! Relâche-le immédiatement !

-Tch ! » Gémit Sanzo, tout en relâchant sa prise, sur son ennemi...

_« Enfoiré...! »_

Nii Jen-Hi... aussi appelé Ukoku Sanzo, mais également Kenyu dans ce monde-ci, s'il avait bien tout suivi... un Sanzo, tout comme lui et son maître, mais ce derniers avait renié tous ses devoirs en tant que tel, pour s'associer à la terrible reine Gyokumen, en tant qu'ignoble scientifique, oeuvrant dans l'ombre pour la résurrection de Gyumao, le cauchemard même de tout Tougenkyo, leur monde d'origine...

L'intrus remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, qui avaient manqués de tomber lors de l'attaque surprise de ex-bonze (parce que dans le cas présent, Sanzo n'est plus considéré comme tel...).

Il sourit mystérieusement, tout en grattant son menton mal rasé, l'air à moitié perplexe, ce qui eu l'audace d'énerver un peu plus notre jeune soupe-au-lait préféré...

« Sanzo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu aurais pu le blesser ! » Chuchota le plus jeune du groupe, à son ami, qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

_« Non, mais quel con de singe ! »_

« Idiot ! C'est le docteur Nii ! » Lui communiqua le blond, sur le même ton.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Tch ! Laisse tomber ! »

_« Je voulais régler ça moi-même, de toute façon ! »_

« Sanzo... ?

-Hm ! Homei... l'attitude de ton fils est vraiment déplorable... !

-Je m'excuse... je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui... ce qu'ils ont même... » Ajouta « Homei », en jetant un regard à son « petit-fils », l'air quelque peu inquiet...

Goku tira la grimace et allait bien répliquer quelque chose, mais Sanzo lui jeta un de ces regard, qui lui intima de ne pas entrer plus loin dans sa démarche...

Parce qu'on ne s'en prend pas à son maître, sans son autorisation ! Même s'il est fort probable, que ce ne soit pas son « vrai » mentor...

« Désolé... ! » Murmura « Koryu » pour s'excuser, l'air peu convainquant...

_« Je vous promet, que c'est la première fois, mais également la dernière fois, que je m'excuse dans ce monde de cinglés !_

_Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est enfoiré fiche chez nous ! _

…

_Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Je ne suis pas du tout chez moi ici !_

_Tch ! Vivement qu'on retrouve les deux autres andouilles et qu'on se carapate d'ici en vitesse !»_

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal ! Donc, tu voulais que je les emmène en voiture tout les deux, c'est bien ça ? »

_« Manqué plus que ça ! On aura tout vu ! »_

« Sanzo... ?! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Tais-toi Baka Saru et essaies de m'appeler Koryu, ce sera beaucoup plus discret ! » S'énerva le blond, tout en chuchotant ses dires, du mieux qu'il le pu, à son « neveu ».

Goku cligna des yeux trois fois.

« Ok, je vais essayer.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît ! Je suis désolé de t'embêter à chaque fois qu'ils ratent leur bus... il serait peut-être temps que je j'aille passer mon permis, moi-aussi...

-Non, c'est bon ça va, merci, ne t'inquiète pas, n'en dis pas plus ! Cela ne me dérange absolument pas du tout de les emmener et ça va aller, ne passe jamais ton permis ! » Le coupa derechef son voisin, se souvenant de la fois ou son ami avait faillit tous les tuer, en voulant prendre le volant sur une air d'autoroute, entourée de faussets en tout genre et d'arbres aux branches basses... beaucoup trop basses, si vous voulez mon avis ! « Et en plus, ils vont à la même école que mon propre rejeton ! Ils nous attend dans la banquette arrière de ma voiture avec ses poupées d'ailleurs, tu sais comme ils sont à cet age là, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, Goku et Sanzo blanchirent, tout en se regardant... Nii n'avait pas de fils, dans leurs monde. Ou du moins... il n'en avait pas eu vent...

Et cette mention de « poupées »...

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

« Bon et bien et bien qu'attendez-vous pour aller chercher vos sacs ? » Les coupa dans leurs songes « Kenyu », tout en ricanant sombrement.

Komyo, quant à lui, observa sa petite famille un instant. Il se doutait bien que quelques chose n'allait pas chez eux, mais quoi ? Certes, ils étaient toujours à deux de tensions le matin... mais pas à ce point là... pourquoi diable son Koryu s'en était-il pris à son ami Kenyu ?

Il était presque persuadé, qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette épineuse question...

« On dirait que vous venez d'apercevoir un fantôme ! » Poursuivit son voisin à lunettes, ricanant toujours.

Et aussi incroyable soit-il, l'ex-scientifique n'était pas aussi loin de la vérité, qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord... C'était à s'en poser pas mal de questions...

_« Très drôle ! Je ne l'aime pas, celui-là !» _Songea cette fois-ci Goku, tout en tirant la langue discrètement au mur.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes partirent silencieusement chercher leurs sacs dans la chambre. Ils s'étaient déjà habillés, avec ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans les placards de leurs chambre (c'était la plus grande pièce de la maison, au passage...).

Puis Goku repensa à la personne, qui devait probablement les attendre dans la voiture avec impatience... bouh ! Il en avait des frissons, rien que de songer à elle !

« Oh non, pas lui... » Murmura t-il, tout en allant discrètement chercher le sac jaune délavé et quelque peu abîmé, qui semblait être le sien, derrière son « nouveau lit temporaire »...

Il était bourré de feuilles volantes en tout genres et de livres écorchés. Conclusion, cela ne pouvait être que le sien...

Le blond était sur ses talons. Il empoigna quant à lui un sac bleu foncé, contenant des livres de cours parfaitement bien rangé.

Contrairement à celui de son compagnon, le sac de Sanzo n'était qu'à une seule bretelle. En outre, il pouvait à la fois se porter comme un immense sac à main, mais également en sacoche, contrairement à celui du châtain, qui se portait uniquement sur le dos.

« Baka saru, on est vraiment dans la merde. Espérons maintenant que nos sacs de cours aient déjà été fait...

-Je confirme... mais Sanzo, c'est quoi au juste une école ? Hakkai m'en avait déjà parlé vite fait, mais...

-...

-... Aïe ! Sanzo, pourquoi tu m'as frappé !

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Je vais le prendre lui aussi, tout compte fait. » Se dit Sanzo à lui-même, tout en rangeant l'éventail en papier, avec lequel il venait de frapper Goku (qui était désormais accroupi au sol, en train de se frotter la tête, persuadé d'avoir une belle bosse, au passage...), dans son sac, à l'instar de quelques paquets de cigarettes de ce monde.

Dans un élan de lucidité, il espéra que ce nouveau monde n'était pas une allucination crée dans sa tête, à cause de ces fameuses cigarettes, justement...

Cela expliquerait bien des choses, par contre...

« ...On est bel et bien dans la merde, oui...

- ?

-Tch ! Je t'expliquerai ce qu'est une école, une fois arrivé là-bas ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à t'expliquer ça maintenant, alors que je sais que dans dix minutes, tu auras déjà oublié !

-Ok, sympa...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

-Non, rien... mais au fait, ou est ton pistolet ?

-Tch ! » Répliqua le Bonze en ignorant superbement la question posée.

« Ca va, j'ai compris, pas la peine de m'ignorer ! Tu ne l'as plus sur toi, c'est ça ?!

-Ce que tu peux être chiant, quand tu t'y mets !

-Bah tu sais, moi je n'arrive plus à invoquer Ny...

-Ah, enfin vous voilà ! Allez, on descend ! »

Les deux garçons se turent un instant, puis suivirent le brun, non sans saluer le propriétaire de la maison, avant de partir.

« A... a tout à l'heure... ! » Balbutia Goku, avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises ! Ou t-on père va encore se fâcher ! »

Goku s'arrêta un instant sur une marche d'escalier, avant de recommencer à descendre à la vitesse grand V. Un père ? C'était ridicule, il n'avait pas de père !

Sanzo, quant à lui, fixa son maître un instant, hésitant, avant de se lancer.

« J'y vais...

-Attends un instant, Koryu... »

_« Reste calme ! Tout ce que tu vois ici n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas ton vrai maître ! »_

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Homei le fixa un instant, avant d'agiter sa main dans l'air, comme pour réfuté une idée.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu peux y aller. Fais attention à ton neveu, surtout. »

_« Ouf... »_

« J'y vais... » Répéta t-il, déjà dans les escaliers et aux pas de courses, après avoir légèrement incliné sa tête devant son maître...

« Depuis quand mon Koryu et Goku s'entendent-ils aussi bien...? J'ai du rater un épisode... »

* * *

_« C'est lui, sans l'être Sanzo, ne t'y trompe pas... »_

Pendant un court instant, l'idée de remonter les escaliers, pour aller serrer son maître dans ses bras, lui avait frôler l'esprit...

Mais tout s'évanouit soudainement, à la vue d'un « Kami-sama », attendant à l'arrière de la voiture, en compagnie de ses poupées Barbie et de ses Furbies, tout en leurs faisant de grands signes de la main...

« Koryu-chaaaaan ! ~ Goku-chaaaaaaaan ! ~ Bonjour ! ~ Comme je suis si heureux de vous voir ! ~

Et là, un choix crucial s'offrit à nos deux protagonistes :

« Bon, vous préférez monter devant ou derrière ? »

Et a réponse fût à l'unanimité :

« Devant ! »

Puis les deux amis se toisèrent en silence...

« Et bien, ça commence bien... »

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Enfin fini ! Il est presque quatre heures du matin !**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?! =D**

**Reviews ? =3**


End file.
